The Big Superhero World
by Jilak
Summary: It was a cold night, when two small children were dropped on the doorstep of Charles Hanston Indigo. Little did he know, those two would one day be the greatest heroes that the world had ever known.
1. Introductions: First test

Author's Note: I ran out of ideas for my other stories for the time being, so when this idea popped into my head, I thought I should write it. This is the first and probably last time I'll ever do anything unoriginal. It's an original spin to the idea, but an unoriginal idea. And I know the title stinks. I may change it later on in the story. Oh, and the idea of the Crimson Chin being a father figure belongs to Michael J.J. And if you can't tell, I tried to get through most of the fights pretty quick so I could have more time for Muncher and Cleft. I changed Bolt to Shane Specter because his alternate identity was originally going to be included in a Danny Phantom story I was, and still am, going to make.

The big super-hero world

Chapter 1

By: Super Poof A.K.A. The Supreme Master of Awesomeness

It was a dark and stormy night. We see three figures running through the rain, carrying two bundles.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked the first figure.

"It's the only way. Not only do we have to worry about the Nega-Chin and his army, but I hear he's got a newborn son. If we fail, they will have to carry the torch of super-heroics." responded the second.

"I just hope we picked the right person." said the third in a feminine voice not found in the other's tones.

The three figures stopped at a large house and gently set the two bundles down on the doorstep. They then knocked. The second and third figures dashed away at light speed while the first tunneled underground before the door opened.

Standing at the door was none other than Charles Hanston Indigo, better known as the Crimson Chin.

He looked down and saw the two bundles and a letter. Written on the envelope in bold letters, were the words **TO: CC**

"But the only ones to call me that are..." he didn't finish his sentence, just picked up the two bundles and letter and began to read. It read: Dear, Charles. Went to try to stop the Nega-Chin from gaining more power, may not make it back. Please take care of our two bundles of joy. From, Dino Dad, Mighty Mom, and Matter Muncher Man.

He opened the first bundle to find a small, blonde baby with metallic devices made into his teeth, wearing a small black and white uniform. In the other bundle was another baby, this time with brown hair, and somewhat of a cleft.

The Chin walked back onto his steps holding the two and looked out to see the figures disappearing over the horizon. _'Must have stayed behind to make sure I took them in.'_ he thought.

"Be safe, friends." CC said softly as he took the two infants back inside.

**10 Years Later**

We see three people: two training, one supervising. One figure clad in a black and white costume, while the other two are in red and black. One of the three has a huge chin, the second has a cleft, cape, mask, and red cap. The last has strange devices on his teeth, a white cape, and a hood.

"That's it Cleft, keep those kicks high! You two Muncher! Way to go you two. You two may be ready for Hero School." the Chin said to his two prodigies.

They trained for a few more hours because they started at about two in the morning.

They had started a steady rhythm. Kick, punch, kick, punch, sweep, kick, punch, uppercut, kick punch.

The Chin just happened to glance up at the clock at that exact moment.

"Boys, you're going to be late for school! Let's go!" The hero, and heroes in training, left for the floating school building.

They were, oddly, the last ones there.

"Hey, Charles! Late as usual I see!" a very annoying voice screamed. The voice belonged to Hawk Man. Now you see where Veronica gets that annoying voice from.

"You mean like he was to battle the Nega-Chin?!" laughed another voice.

"I had to take care of two infants, I couldn't go away to battle my alter self!" the Chin yelled after much more laughter.

At that point, a short man with a uniform that looked kind of like Captain America's stepped up.

"You think you were the only one with a child? What about the rest of us? I gave Trixie to the maid for six years. Because I was a good enough hero to not only help defeat the Nega-Chin, but to stay back for another five years to make sure he was dead for sure." he said in a dark tone.

"You may see yourself as the better hero, but I can assure you that I am the better parent." said the Chin.

"Just watch your back Charles. I'm sure that if these two are as bad as you, they'll be out of here in seconds."

"Heroes, students, assorted faculty!" started the Super Principal who seemed to appear from nowhere. "I welcome you to this, another year in school! Now I want all new students please come to the stage and introduce yourselves!" she finished.

There was a huge dash as all new students either ran, levitated, flew, bounced, or tunneled to get to the stage. The new students included: The Bouncing Boil, Wonder-gal, The Sonic Youth, Hawk Gal, Professor AJ, Bolt, Matter Muncher Lad, and Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder.

"You eight come with me. The rest of you continue to your classes. Thank you." finished the Super-Principle.

The Super-Principle led the new students down a stone corridor full of torches.

"This is where we take all new students." she explained.

She pulled the torch at the end of the hallway down a bit and a door opened up in the wall.

"Here we find out if you are truly meant to be here. Especially those who barely passed the test." she paused and looked at Cleft and Matter Muncher, before she continued,"You will all be put against a teacher here and if you can survive longer than two minutes, you can stay here." finished Super-Principal.

The students were walked into a small stadium with thousands of people either cheering for them or cheering for the teachers.

"In this corner, we have the super teachers!" boomed Chet Ubetcha's voice from nowhere. "And in this corner, the new guys and girls. First up for tonight, Wonder-Gal versus the Super-Principal!" That was the first time the heroes-in-training realized that the Super-Principle was with the adults.

Wonder-Gal bravely walked up to face her principle. She assumed a defensive stance. _"Better see what she can do first." _she thought.

The Super-Principle leaped at Wonder-Gal bearing all ten claws.

"Woah!" yelled Wonder-Gal as she ducked to avoid decapitation.

"You're fast deary, I'll give you that. But are you fast enough?!" with that SP turned around and took more swipes at Wonder-Gal. The last one nicked her cheek.

"Okay, but now it's my turn!" Wonder-Gal yelled as she drove her fist into the ground. The steel of the floor cracked sending thousands of shrapnel sailing towards the Super-Principal. She sliced through thin air sending red energy through each of her claws and destroying each one before they had a chance at entering range.

Most of the student body let out an astonished whistle. Wonder-Gal was awed, but not enough to miss Super-Principle begin to spin in a circle, thus creating a miniature tornado of crackling energy.

Wonder-Gal easily dodged the attack but failed to notice that it was locked on to her, as it got her on the return spin, flinging her across the stadium. She managed to get her wits about her in time to stop from flying right out of the ring.

"Are you giving up deary?" asked Super-Principal.

"Not... even... close." panted Wonder-Gal.

"Okay then." SP said before leaping at Wonder-Gal.

This proved to be a mistake. Wonder-Gal had regained her energy and threw a punch with all her strength. It was such a surprise that Super-Principal barely had time to block with her claws. It hit her with such force that she went flying back a few feet. Luckily, she landed on her feet, in the ring, like most cats.

This battle could have gone on but a bell chimed signaling the two minutes were up.

"It looks like you made it." said the Super-Principal.

Wonder-Gal would have jumped for joy if she wasn't so exhausted. But, she settled for staggering out of the ring for a well deserved rest.

"Next up is The Sonic Youth versus The Banshee's Screech!" boomed Ubetcha's voice.

The Sonic Youth walked into the ring and came face-to-face with Chip Skylark.

"Chip Skylark? You're a superhero?" questioned The Sonic Youth.

"You'll get your answer if you can last the two minutes." Responded Banshee.

He stopped talking and let out a screeching "LAAAAA!"

It's not the volume that was so bad, but the fact that he changed his voice to a screech, able to penetrate through stone.

"Hmm, I can see why they picked him to take on the guy with the scream." remarked Prof. AJ.

All through the screech, Sonic Youth was inching closer and closer to Skylark. When he was finally about two feet away and felt like his ears would burst, he let out his strongest scream. When the two sounds met they shot straight into the air. Since they had been transported underground, there was a small traffic jam. If you call traffic being backed up for seventy-five miles small.

"Nice defense, but let's see you block this." with that said, Skylark multiplied a hundred more versions of himself and unleashed his scream from all around Sanjay. It was the most painful thing he had ever experienced in his entire life, but Sanjay lasted through it for the rest of the two minutes.

"To answer your question, yes." stated Chip.

Finally, after the other students had gone, it was down to the last three. Cleft, Muncher, and Shane Specter.

"Next up we have Shane Specter versus Captain Peace!" yelled Ubetcha's voice.

Shane was a boy with snow-white hair, glowing yellow eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit with the initials SS written on it. He boldly stepped to the arena.

There, waiting for him was Mr. Burkenbake with his normal attire and a mask on. He didn't have a single alternate identity so all he really needed was a hood to conceal his face.

"Okay, I'll make this quick so you don't have to suffer." Peace said.

The bell signaling the beginning of the match rang.

Shane immediately charged at Peace, both of his fists glowing with some odd yellow energy. He managed to get in an uppercut that sent Peace flying back a few yards. Luckily for him, he had levitation powers, and stopped himself from hitting the wall.

"Okay, forget going easy." he said.

In an instant, Peace was back on his feet and charging straight for Specter. He launched a punch at him when something strange happened.

His hand went straight through Specter's torso.

"What the-?!" questioned Peace as he recoiled his hand in surprise.

Specter smirked as he readied another punch. Before he could launch it, however, Peace slammed his staff straight into Specter with great force.

"So, I can hit you."

"Ugh, I'm not supposed to be hit while I'm intangible. At least that's what Danny said." Specter silently grumbled as he got back to his feet.

He glanced up in time to see Peace coming at him with another attack.

"Woah!" Specter yelled before disappearing.

Peace's attack hit nothing but the ground.

He couldn't see Specter, but knew he was near.

One slight change in wind direction was all he needed before lashing out. Sure enough, Specter came back into view a few yards ahead, clutching his leg.

_"He avoided most of the damage by using his leg as a shield. This one may have some potential." _thought Peace.

Shane Specter struggled to get back to his feet and took a glance at the clock. This had been going on for a minute and a half.

_"Just gotta hold out a little longer." _Thought specter. It just so happened that Peace had also glanced at the clock and saw that the youth only had thirty seconds left until he would be a student.

Readying one last attack, Peace started to gather energy into the symbol on the end of his staff. He fired it off, straight at Specter. It looked like it was going to be a direct hit. Shane looked up and did the only thing he had enough energy left to do. He created a glowing yellow shield. The smoke cleared as the clock hit zero, and Shane Specter was standing... TRYING to stand, in the center of the arena.

"I look forward to teaching you." commented Peace. The medical team carried Shane to his seat to witness the other students' fights. Muncher noticed that he seemed to be focusing deeply on something, but couldn't tell what. He dismissed it as Shane having taken a tough blow to the head.

"Next up we have..." the announcer stopped as he began to converse with someone in the background.

"This is quite strange, but, Matter Muncher Lad versus Wonder Man!" there was a collective gasp following his words.

Author's Note: So what did you think. As always, please review.


	2. Introductions: New students

After the crowd sucked the air from the room, Muncher got over his shock and stepped into the arena. There waiting for him was Wonder Man.

"You know, I wanted to face off against Cleft, but there's this rule about a powerless hero having to test a powerless student. But, I'm content with bashing you around instead." Wonder Man sneered.

Muncher didn't respond. He just continued walking until he was in the center of the arena. He finally stopped, facing Wonder Man, muscles tense.

"So, I see talking is out of the question. Good, I suppose you'll take your defeat silently." Wonder Man continued. Muncher's silence was unsettling.

The bell rang, and Wonder Man charged straight for Muncher. Muncher didn't move. Wonder Man threw his punch, creating a huge dust cloud. The crowd looked on, thinking Muncher was down. When the smoke cleared, though, he wasn't there. There was a hole in the floor.

"Running away already? You're worse then your father!" Wonder Man looked around. He had to find Muncher before time ran out. He began to rapidly punch the ground. Finally, something latched onto his fist. He smirked. Until he felt it actually start to break through his skin. He pulled his fist out at an incredible speed, tossing Muncher into the air.

"That hurt a bit, you little snot!" WM exclaimed, flying straight at Muncher. He thought that with the boy in the air, he wouldn't be able to run away. What he didn't realize, was that Muncher wasn't running away. When the man was in range, Muncher bet down on his arm. Hard. He heard a bone snap as his teeth clenched around the older hero's limb.

"Get off of me, brat!" Wonder Man yelled, trying to shake Muncher off as best as he could. He glanced at the clock. He had less than a minute to get the boy off, and defeat him. In a last-ditch attempt to shake the boy, he rocketed towards the ground, arm facing downward. Muncher pulled a shocking move of his own, releasing the man's arm and slamming his face down. The bell rang. It was over.

"My name, is Chester Indigo. Remember the name." Muncher Lad smirked to himself. He really felt proud to have beaten the man.

Wonder Man made a grab for Matter Muncher Lad. The Crimson Chin was there to stop him. "Let me at him! No one defeats Wonder Man and walks away like that!"

"No, Jack. It's over. My boy defeated you. A real hero would walk away with his head held high." Chin responded.

Wonder Man snatched his arm from Crimson Chin, and walked away. He pointed a finger back at Charles. "We're not done here. I will defeat that boy. Count on it." With that said, he walked away.

"Well, folks. While that match may have gotten your adrenaline pumping, the next, and last, will really get you excited! Next up, we have Catman testing Cleft!" Chet Ubetcha's voice boomed out. The surrounding crowd went into an uproar. Except for Sanjay, whose voice was tired.

Cleft was up to bat, so to speak. He excitedly ran to the arena. Catman was waiting there for him.

"Why hello, Cleft. I hope you're ready for a smashing bout." Catman, aka Adam West, stated with a toothy grin.

Cleft was too excited for words. Watching everyone else had made him anxious. He was ready to show his skills.

The match began, and Cleft pulled out a chin-a-rang, tossing it at Catman. Keeping his distance seemed to be the best idea at that point.

Catman countered this with his a cat-a-rang. He then leaped at Cleft, slicing his hat in two with his claws, and landing behind him. On his feet, of course.

Cleft looked down at his shredded hat with a sad look in his eyes.

"I liked that hat." Was all he said before drawing his staff. He stood perfectly still, eyes closed, listening.

"You won't become a student in this school by doing nothing!" Catman yelled, barreling for Cleft. Cleft had begun to notice a pattern in the way Catman fought. He seemed to always slash to the left with his right hand, and to the right with his left hand, without changing. So, when he saw the man raise his left hand slightly, he dodged to the right, moving in the same direction as the five deadly claws and completely avoiding them.

As he moved, he yanked his staff backwards, hitting Catman in the back of his head. The older man flipped over and grabbed the back of his head in pain.

"Nice move. We'll be glad to have you in this school, if you can last the next minute, of course." Catman called back at Timmy, dropping down a cat smoke-bomb. Cleft started to cough, and his eyes began to water. He closed his eyes, to try to listen for Catman, and didn't notice him until he was less than a foot away. Using his honed Reflexes, he struck out at Catman with a kick to his chin. The trained hero dodged and grabbed Cleft's leg, spinning him around. Cleft forced his foot down in Catman's wrist, dislodging it. Catman reeled back in pain.

"Nice one. Can you do this?" Catman asked, before going into a somersault and landing behind Cleft, leaving him scratched and bruised.

Cleft had no time for pleasantries. He was running out of time, and out of stamina. He had to time his next few moves perfectly. If he hit it just right, he'd stall Catman long enough for the buzzer to ring.

He flipped back away from the older, cat-themed, hero. Catman, needless to say, gave chase. He tossed out a couple of cat-a-rangs, which Cleft countered with a few of his chin-a-rangs. The two weapons deflected off of each other, harmlessly falling to the ground.

Cleft landed on his hands, and used his right one to make a quick pivot to the right. He then proceeded to go into a cart-wheel, landing in a crouched position. He pulled his bow-staff to his front, and proceeded to leap at the cat themed hero. Catman, mimicking the young man's movements, pulled out his own staff. The two were on a collision course.

But then, Cleft pulled a surprise move. He forced his weapon into the ground, and used it to give himself elevation over Catman. The boy chin wonder latched on to the older hero's head, and yanked him down, Catman losing his balance. Because of the direction of the fall, he wasn't able to land on his feet as he usually would. Cleft had managed to take the older man down.

Of course, the minute wasn't up yet. The young boy had dwindled it down to thirty seconds, though. His training with the Crimson Chin told him what to do next. He, again, leaped away from Catman, the hero getting to his feet only nanoseconds later. This time, he backed away from Cleft, grabbing a cat-a-rang off of his utility belt. He proceeded to throw it at Cleft, the back side hidden from his view. He, of course, tossed his own Chin-a-rang to counter it.

Bad move. It was off by a centimeter, as Catman had added some extra wait to it. A smoke bomb. Cleft's weapon grazed it, splitting it open and filing the arena with more smoke. Cleft couldn't see. At all, this time. But, he deduced his best course of action. For the remaining ten seconds, he stood perfectly still. His scent being hidden by the smoke, he'd just have to worry about Catman hearing him. He made it. When the buzzer finally went off, Cleft gave a sigh of relief. The young hero had made it.

Chet Ubetcha's voice proceeded to boom out. "And there we have it! The young heroes who made it, and-" he paused, as someone in a back room began to talk to him. "Are you sure? Okay. This is quite unorthodox, but it would appear that we have a last minute student, folks!" The crowd went into an uproar at this. They wanted more action.

"And, as I've just been told, since this student has apparently been trained by the best there are, he won't have to last two minutes. He'll have to last until he or his opponent are down!" More cheering followed this.

"But, to be fair, we won't have him go against a teacher. He'll be going against a fellow hero in training. Although he won't be going to this school, this young man should be one you all know. Yes, for this last minute entry's opponent will be... DANNY PHANTOM!" Even Sonic Youth probably couldn't have matched the sound that followed. Apparently, the citizens of Dimmsdale knew Mr. Phantom quite well.

And, through the right, in walked a young man wearing a calm green shirt, with blond hair, and blue jeans. He almost looked like a teen star, actually. When he spoke, his voice sounded like that of a stereotypical surfer.

"Hello, dudes! I am Justin Jake Aston, teen with three names. Heh." The boy chuckled.

"What kind of hero gives out their real name?" Professor AJ had scoffed. Justin, of course, heard him.

"Hey, brah. I'm a shape-shifter. For all you know, this isn't my real face, OR my real name." Justin pointed out. Of course, they'd get his real name if he was actually accepted. But first, he'd have to best this Danny Phantom fellow.

The crowd looked around frantically, waiting to see when the teen hero would walk in. Shockingly, he didn't walk in. He flew in. Through the walls. And landed with a small showcase of his ecto-rays.

He didn't know why he felt like showing off. Maybe it was because he got to see his cousin again today. Maybe not. But the point was, Danny was happy. He'd hate having to beat up this Justin guy, but at least he got to be recognized for something good for once.

The two entered the arena, staring each other down for a moment. Justin sizing his opponent up, Danny feeling bad for having to beat the snot out of the kid.

"Sorry about this. Just... when you fall down, stay down." Danny motioned with his hands, a sheepish grin on his face. Truth be told, the kid was pretty scrawny.

But, Justin surprised Danny when the match began. He spun a dial on his belt, and turned into a green kangaroo. 'Why green?' was the question on everyone's mind.

"Ghost dude, meet the Chang-er... Justin-aroo!" Justin exclaimed, leaping at Danny, foot outstretched. Danny, used to surprise moves, went intangible, allowing Justin to go harmlessly through him.

Justin apparently didn't do his homework. He wasn't ready for Danny to go intangible on him so suddenly. So, when he landed harshly on his right foot, he tripped up and ended up falling flat on his face. To which he responded by turning the dial on his belt, transforming into a crocodile. He snapped his jaws a bit before lunging at Phantom.

Danny was the one who got shocked by this. He was fully prepared to counter Justin's jaws, when he pulled a surprise move and spun around, getting Danny with his tail. The tow-headed young man went flying, before he caught himself and charged an ecto-blast in his hands.

Justin used his crocodile arms to reach for his belt again, and spun the dial. This time, he was a mirror. Danny's blast deflected off of it and bounced back at him. He simply put up a shield to deflect it, though.

"Check-mate, dude!" Justin called out, having transformed into a spider monkey. He leaped at Danny and wrapped his tail around the older boy's waist. Danny instantly went intangible, allowing Justin to, yet again, pass through him. Justin was ready for it this time, though, and managed to bounce off of the adjacent wall, soaring back at Danny. He took Phantom by surprise this time, and managed to get his foot and toss him off-balance.

The two went tumbling towards the ground, until Justin turned the dial again, and transformed into a hawk. Danny, of course, caught his balance and pulled up. He pulled his fist back for a punch, when Justin somehow managed to reach his dial and transform into a Boa Constrictor. He wrapped around Danny's arm, still trying to ground the older hero.

He managed to get him down to the floor, both now out of the air. Justin transformed back into the form he had walked in as. His normal Justin Jake Aston look.

"Heh, your move, brah." Justin chuckled, assuming a martial arts like stance.

The crowd was in awe. To see Danny Phantom, hero from Amity Park, being so equally matched with this last minute entry. They felt like Phantom, once known as Inviso-Bill, must be holding back. But, from the looks of it, he was using his normal amount of energy. The heroes in training were also shocked. Especially one in particular. Shane. Shane Specter, also known as Shane Rogers, being the cousin of Danny Phantom AKA Danny Fenton. There. Caught up to speed.

Back in the arena, Danny smirked a bit. This kid was pretty good. He could tell that he had received quality training. How else would he have been able to so easily maneuver around the ghost-boy?

"You're pretty good. But, you made one mistake." Danny said, smirk still evident on his face.

"Yeah, what's that, dude?"

"You showed me your weakness!" Danny exclaimed, flying straight for the boy. Justin didn't have time to reach his belt before the ghostly hero slammed into him. Justin was tossed off of his feet, still not being able to reach his belt. Danny then flew as fast as he could, getting behind Justin, and elbowing him again. Justin went up, still being too off-balance to reach for his belt.

When Danny came in for a punch, however, Justin had recovered. From his place in the air, he managed to bring his foot down to Danny's face, using the teen as elevation. He reached his belt, and rapidly spun it, suddenly changing into a Bengal Tiger. He came down at Danny, claws outstretched. He slashed at the ghost boy, nicking his shoulder.

But that was all he managed to get, as in the next second Danny was holding him over his head, preparing to toss him. Justin quickly reached for his belt, transforming into an elephant. Danny saw this, and, instantly, went intangible. On his way to the ground, Justin transformed into a sparrow, coming back up at Danny. The teen was ready, and shot an ecto-blast at him. Justin avoided it by transforming back into himself, foot in the air in an attempt to kick Danny.

The young phantom caught the shape-shifters foot, and twisted out of the way, tossing him into the wall. Justin landed on his feet, already in Puma form. He leaped off, preventing himself from falling, and went for Danny again. The teen charged a small ecto blast in his hands. The most it would do would be to stun Justin.

Justin, seeing Danny's attack, only had time to turn the dial once. It ended up with him turning into a cockroach. He transformed back into human form before landing on the ground in a crouched position. He landed wrong, and ended up falling over, anyway.

Danny, not having released his blast yet, fired it down at Justin. He quickly rolled out of the way, getting back on his feet. He turned the dial on his belt, turning into... Danny?

In truth, the ghost-boy was now staring into his own bright green eyes. Justin, having also gotten the ghost-boy's abilities, shot off a couple of ecto-blasts of his own. Danny easily dodge around them, his legs becoming a ghostly tail as he flew as fast as he could towards Justin. When the two collided, Danny bumped his belt, Justin turning into a rabbit.

"Oh, dude. Not cool, man!" Justin called out in indignation, falling to the floor. Okay. Had to get Danny to the ground. He leaped at him, transforming into a kangaroo.

The ghost boy's ecto blast hit Justin at the same time that the shape-shifter's foot connected with his chin. Both went flying towards the ground, landing with a loud thud. The crowd stood on it's toes, ready to see the victor.

"Someone's coming out, and it's... it's... it's... JUSTIN JAKE ASTON!" the crowd went into another fit of cheering. This... boy, had just managed to beat Danny Phantom. Or so they thought. When the smoke cleared from where Danny had been laying, the ghost boy was gone. Having flown off somewhere, presumably.

Outside of the arena, Danny Phantom, ghost hunter, flew invisibly. He was okay with throwing the match. The kid was good. And had they gone with the time set up, he'd have made it anyway. Besides, Danny was about to be late for his OWN school. And he still had to get back to Amity Park.

"Well, folks, there we have it. All of the school's students are ready to go. After a day's rest, classes will begin tomorrow. You'll also all forget this building's location the second you walk out the door!" Chet had called the last part out after all of the audience members were outside. They went on with their lives.

Inside the building, Justin slouched over, back in human form. His blond hair was pretty ruffled.

"Dude... that... was... RADICAL!" Justin exclaimed, standing up straight and dusting himself off a bit. Veronica, Hawk Gal, was the first one over to him.

"Justin! You did... amazing." Veronica called out to the shape-shifter, hearts in her eyes. Cleft was the second one to make it to Justin, exclaiming a high-five with him. AJ reluctantly floated over next.

"Meh. You did... okay, I guess. By the way, what was that back there? About your name?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. Should tell you my real name. Mark Chang, dude." Mark said, slapping his forehead at forgetting.

After the students were done congratulating Mark, they were shown to their dorm rooms. They were, as follows. On the girls' side: Wonder Girl and Hawk Gal were sharing the largest room, with two other students that the others had not yet met sharing a smaller one. On the boys' side: Cleft and Matter Muncher shared the first room; Sonic Youth and Bouncing Boil sharing the next; and Professor AJ reluctantly shared a room with Mark.

* * *

In a dark, mysterious looking castle, a dark figure overlooks as these events unfold, seeing them all through a crystal ball. He chuckles a bit as the heroes in training struggle with their teachers, and the last one struggles with a mere boy. The only features that can be seen are his eyes, bright red. Across from him stands a man with what appear to be six arms. He stands, moving his hands over the crystal ball. It scans through the school, finally focusing in on Matter Muncher and Cleft's room.

"Are these the ones, master?" the bespectacled man with six arms asks.

"Yes, Crocktopus. These are the boys who will try to oppose me. Keep an extra close eye on the one with the red cap. Prophecy foretells that where all others will fail, he will prevail. We must make sure to prevent this." The larger dark figure chuckles.

Lightning cracks in the distance, and lights up the dark figure for a moment. He has a large chin. On it, a marked out letter 'C'.

**To be continued

* * *

**

(A/N: And there we have it. Sorry it's been so long, but I think this chapter is better than the first. If I may so toot my own horn. The two unidentified students will be revealed next chapter, which I am already working on. One of which, I may add, will be from DP. The reason I'm including Mark NOW instead of later, is, besides Wishology's influence on the story, because I think it makes sense. The two unidentified will be second years. Okay. Annoyingly long author's note over.)


End file.
